If we ever meet again
by TessaLOuise
Summary: 5 years after the divorce and each twin going with a different parent ... what will happen when they meet again ? Randy / Mickie. Rated M just in case.
1. Broken home

A/N This is my first story so I dont really expect it to be any good in anyone else's eyes other than my own :]

Disclaimer: I own nothing =[

Mickie James was making breakfast, when her daughters walked into the room, Lorraine (Ray) and Haylie , both were 10. Lorraine was wearing a black t-shirt with black shorts on and Haylie was wearing a white tank top with light green pajama bottoms. The twins were total opposites. Ray was into rock, and was very boy-ish. And Haylie was … basically a complete Vegan, (Ray called her a 'tree hugging hippy') She had strong views about animal rights and also about recycling and saving the planet, which Ray liked to take the mick out of.

Mickie was only 13 when she had the twins, so at the moment she was only 23, her parents went mad at first, but knew her and Randy were responsible enough to look after them … sort of.

"hey" Mickie smiled.

"hi mom" they groaned

"well this is a rarity, since when have you two got up at the same time?" she asked them as they sat at the counter and plopped their heads on the counter in unison "and this early, it's a weekend and its … " she looked at the clock "20 to 9?" she asked him

"Since this hippy woke me up thinking aloud while writing her letter to the city council about how they cant chop down some tree in the park, do you have any idea how annoying that is when you're _trying _to sleep?" Ray asked irritated. Mickie laughed. At that moment her husband Randy trudged into the room.

"and what about you, since when have you woke up before 11?" she asked

"since I felt you had got out of bed" he said kissing her.

"hmm, liar" she laughed

"yeah, these two woke me up arguing about saving the trees or something" he said shooting two of his daughters a look, they grinned and got to their cereal. "but I very nearly woke up when I felt you weren't there." he nodded

"ooh, I am so flattered" she smiled.

"hmm, you should be" he nodded. "why do you get up this early anyway?" he asked her "_how _do you get up this early?"

"I get up because this way I have some time to get some things done around here, and its quite easy Randal, repeat after me, will power" she smiled

"well I don't see the point" he yawned "I would have thought you'd want to spend every moment you could in bed with you loving, charming and if I do say so myself incredibly sexy and satisfying husband" he yawned

"ew" Lorraine said choking on her cereal. "you're not sexy … you're NASTYYYY!!!!" she added making Mickie laugh. Randy laughed and sat down after getting a can of red bull out of the fridge.

"mom, why cant we drink red bull in the morning like dad?" Lorraine asked. Randy smirked and took a swig of it

"because it has bull sperm in it" Haylie said. Randy almost instantly spat out the liquid

"WHAT?!"

"IT DOES NOT YOU LIAR! MOM IT DOESN'T DOES IT!?" Ray asked.

"it does, it has Taurine in it, which is either Bull Sperm or Ox Bile, I cant remember" Haylie said thinking.

"Haylie taurine hasn't been made from Ox Bile in years … I don't think, but you're right, it used to" Mickie said thinking. She was qualified to be a science teacher, and knew a lot about it, but at the moment she wasn't working. "and you cant have it Lorraine because you're hyper enough as it is, you don't need extra boost. I'd be like putting sugar on sugar puffs" she told her. Randy laughed "then again, you could use some motivation of a morning, so I might just start pouring it down your throat when you wont get up" Mickie yawned.

"see getting up this early exhausts you, I suggest tomorrow you have a lie in. I shall keep you company" he smirked. The twins were busy arguing about who got the cereal prize

"oh really, and what exactly could you do to keep me occupied?" she asked standing in front of the stool he was sitting on. He held her hips.

"I'm sure I could think of a few things" he smirked.

"we're going to go and watch Twilight" Lorraine said "Edward Cullen is waiting for us!" she added dreamily

"ew! I'm not watching that ugly jerk Edward Cullen parade around the screen, Jacob's a million times better!" Haylie argued

The twins walked off still arguing

"well, what do you say"

"I'm not like you lot, I cant stay I bed all morning, nor do I want, or need to" she told him.

"you liar, getting up really early of a morning, tires you out,"

"I have to get up, I need to get them up for school" she told him

"yeah, on a weekday, and you don't have any excuse to get up tomorrow, or Monday. The kids are staying at my parents remember" he said

"I'll think about it" she said.

Later that night Randy walked into the living room to see Mickie on her hands and knees trying to scrub something out of the carpet. Obviously one of the kids had spilt something. He smirked not being able to take his eyes of her perfect ass. She looked over her shoulder.

"you know you can make yourself useful and _not _ogle" she snapped.

"and why would I deny myself the view?" he smirked. She instantly got up to sit on her knees.

"what am I Randy a piece of meat?" she snapped.

"no, but if you were you'd be that expensive stuff" he told her.

"I beg your pardon!? Its still meat Randal Orton!!"

"ooh, she's in a mood, she called me Randal"

"be very grateful it wasn't something that rhymes with wick, or swat!" she said.

"what's the matter with you?" he asked. She got to her feet.

"I'm tired of being taken for granted. All you seem to do is try it on, argue with me or flirt. that's when you are home" she told him.

"what do you mean, when I'm home!?" he asked.

"what time did you get in last night Randy?" she asked.

"oh I don't know about … 11:30" he said.

"try 3:20am!" she snapped. "you spend all night in the club lord knows what you're doing there! Probably looking for a leggy blonde to get your rocks off with!" she snapped. The kids were asleep so Mickie tried to keep the noise down.

"oh whatever Mickie, you know as well as I do I'm not cheating on you!" he said walking off and out of the door.

The next morning Ray and Haylie were sitting at the counter. Mickie had only just finished making them all breakfast. On a Sunday she always made some for Randy too. He never asked her, but she did. She gave the twins theirs then slammed Randy's plate onto the table.

"RANDY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU'RE BREAKFAST'S BEEN ON THE TABLE FOR 15 MINUTES!" She said just after she had put it on the table.

The two girls looked at their mother with their eyebrows high.

At that moment Randy trudged into the room.

"Jesus Christ woman! Just because you can get by without a full nights sleep don't mean the rest of the world can!" he snapped.

"well you shouldn't be out all night then should you!" she snapped back.

"well excuse me for having a life beyond looking after a family!" he snapped back.

"YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FAMILY IN YOUR LIFE!? FINE WE'LL GO!" She yelled at him.

"I NEVER FUCKING SAID THAT DID I!?" he yelled back.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE SO DETERMINED TO HAVE A LIFE AWAY FROM YOUR FAMILY! ITS GOT TO BE EASIER IF WE WEREN'T AROUND AT ALL!" she yelled at him "UNLESS ITS JUST ME YOU'RE SO DESPERATE TO HAVE A LIFE AWAY FROM! IN WHICH CASE I'LL GO!" she added.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? MAYBE IT'D BE BETTER FOR ME IF YOU FUCKED OFF! BUT THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE TAKING MY KIDS FROM ME!"

"WELL THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE TAKING THEM FROM ME EITHER! THEY ARE COMING WITH ME!"

"THEY'RE STAYING HERE!"

"THEY'RE COMING WITH ME DAMN IT!" she yelled.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY WANT TO GO WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU!?" he yelled at her.

"IT'D BE AN IDEA TO ASK THEM WHO THEY WANT TO GO WITH INSTEAD OF CHOOSING FOR THEM!" Mickie yelled. Both parents looked at their kids who both looked like they were going to cry

"are you two splitting up?" Haylie asked. Mickie looked at Randy.

"are we ?" she asked.

"well if you keep accusing me of cheating on you !" he snapped. The two girls walked out of the room in tears.

"awe do I offend you?" she asked with venom in her voice "well it offends me when you think that I'm stupid enough to fall for it! I know you've been with Stacy, Randy, I _know _you have and do you want to know how I know ?" she asked.

"how!?" he snapped.

"because last night, I followed you to that club you always go to! I got my sister Alyssa here to look after the girls and I went after you, I was hoping to apologize, but what did I see ? YOU AND STACY MAKING OUT!" she yelled.

He stayed silent

"so yeah Randy, _I've _decided! Its over!" she said strongly.

"Mickie …"

"SAVE IT!" she yelled "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSES ARE WHEN I KNOW THE TRUTH!" she yelled.

"no please baby you have to listen" he said taking hold of her arm gently. But as soon as he did she ripped herself from his grasp.

"don't touch me" she said shaking her head. "you didn't even have the decency to tell me the truth, why didn't you just leave me if you didn't love me anymore?" she asked him "forget it don't bother answering" she added sadly.

"I never stopped loving you" he told her. "you cant leave me Mickie, I need you"

"yeah right, of course you do. You need me that why you're with another woman every night, you need her not me" she told him "I don't see any point going through court and everything, I'll have one of the twins, you have the other, the first Christmas you can have all the kids, then the next Christmas I will, same with Birthdays and Thanksgiving" she told him,

"I cant lose you Mickie" he shook his head.

"but that didn't stop you from being with someone else did it ?" she asked before walking out of the room, "I guess you're probably going to go to her now, its probably better if you do anyway, I can be gone by the time you come back, I'll talk to the twins, see who wants to go where" she said walking off.

She walked up to the twins bedroom where all the girls were sitting, looking extremely upset.

"I'm sorry for me and your dad arguing in front of you two" she told them softly.

"does that mean you've sorted everything out? You're not splitting up ?" Haylie asked hopefully. Mickie sent her children a tiny, soft smile. They knew it meant that their parents were splitting.

Both of the girls had tears rolling down their faces.

"it's for the best" she told them.

"why are you splitting up anyway?" Lorraine asked.

"because …" Mickie thought of a way to explain "because your daddy has fallen in love with another woman, and he wants to be with her, but he didn't want to hurt us, so I told him it was over, that way we could all be happy."

"are we coming with you ?" Haylie asked

"one of you are" she told them. "the other is staying with your dad"

"who's going and who's staying?"

"its up to you two"

"well I'm staying with dad, at least he tried to keep us together" Ray said getting up and storming out of the room. Haylie got up angrily.

"WELL AT LEAST MOM DIDN'T GO OUT AND SCREW EVERYONE BEHINDS DAD'S BACK! AT LEAST SHE DIDN'T PUT OUR FAMILY ON THE LINE FOR SOME DUMB BLONDE!" Haylie yelled after her. "SO STAY WITH DAD! YOU MAKE A GOOD TEAM!"

By the end of the week, Mickie and Haylie had left. One of Mickie's knew a house in some small town somewhere (as Haylie put it) that was up for sale. It was pretty big, bigger than the rest in town. It had two floors and 3 bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was still pretty simple. It was right by fields and stables, which Haylie liked the thought of.

After they left, the house seemed really empty to Randy and Lorraine. Ray felt so guilty for what she said to her mom, and she knew it would be weeks before she actually spoke to her again.

Randy wanted nothing more than to see his wife when he came home from work everyday. He worked as a teacher, okay, fair enough …he was a PE teacher as well as the soccer and wrestling coach. Mickie was a science teacher, but didn't work, she did some tutoring from time to time but that was really it. He knew Lorraine was effected from not having her mother or sister around anymore, and felt undeniably guilty.

It was his fault the family had broken up after all …

A/N Please Please Please Review xx Constructive Criticism is always welcome x


	2. This should be fun

Chapter 2

(A/N yes … I copied the name from Miley's horse in Hannah Montana, I love the name too much lol :])

5 years later

A 15 year old Haylie James sat on a wall, somewhere in the fields, gazing over at the sea. She lived in a small town, where there were a lot of fields around, and there was a beach, but it was practically deserted, the only people who ever really went there was people from the own she was from. Occasionally there were a few families who had came across it, a few couples went there. She loved it there, she often rode her horses down there. She had her own horse, her mom owned the stables, her there were 9 horses that her and her mom owned, Rhapsody, Casanova, Bunny, Strawberry, Blue jeans, Bam-Bam, Malibu, Cola and Jangles. The rest other people in the village owned but paid to keep there.

Bunny, Rhapsody, and Bam-Bam was hers. Casanova, Strawberry, Blue Jeans and Jangles were her mother Mickie's, and Malibu and Cola was her twin sister Lorraine's (surprise surprise).

Ray always was the big city type, so she loved it when her and their father Randy moved to Malibu. She was meant to be with Haylie and Mickie every two Christmas's, Thanksgivings and Birthdays, but never went for the last few years so Haylie didn't go over there. She hadn't been to their house in Malibu yet, nor did she want to. Her and Ray never got on, not since their parents divorced.

Malibu and Cola had turned more into Haylie's and Mickie's since Ray never went.

Haylie didn't know until they moved here, that this was where her mom was brought up, her grandparents still lived her and everything, that's why her mom has the stables because Haylie's grandpa owns it and it happened to be right next to their house.

The 15 year old brunette sighed as she thought about her family. They were pretty messed up. Her parents hated each other, her and her twin sister hated each other and hadn't even saw each other in 4 years. She was happy with her decision to leave with her mother rather than stay with her dad, her mom was a lot more understanding of her views, they were a lot more alike. This life suited her, she was more made for a small town. She liked how everyone was close and how here it was like a different world to where her sister lived, it was fields and fields and beaches. She loved it … but Lorraine couldn't stand it.

15 year old Lorraine Orton sat on the beach with her best friends Chelsea(Chelse) and Simone(Simmy or Sims) she was currently sunbathing.

"I cant believe I spent the first 11 years of my life without this" she laughed.

"I know, but you were reformed" Simmy laughed.

"I don't know how you lived without having the beach right next to you" Chelsea said.

"me either" Ray smirked.

Staying with her dad when her parents divorced was the best thing she ever did. If she's have went with her mother she'd have been stuck looking at fields and trees for the rest of her life. She'd be stuck in that crappy town.

Her dad was now engaged to Stacy Keibler. The woman he cheated on her mother on. Lorraine should have resented her, but she didn't, she currently thought she loved Stacy more than she loved her own mother.

The brunette put her long dark hair behind her ears.

"oh my my my Josh Parker is so damn hot" Ray said watching a guy walk across the beach with a surf board, her southern accent coming through slightly.

"since when have you had a country accent?" Simmy asked.

"my mom has one, my dad sort of has one, my grandparents all have one," she explained.

"we've never met your mom" Chelsea commented sitting up on her elbows.

"you're unlikely ever to, she doesn't live here"

"what she back in St. Louis?" Simmy asked.

"nah, she's in some tiny town somewhere with my sister" she explained.

"oh, do you see her?"

"don't see either of them, haven't in 4 years now can we change the subject please ?"

"yeah, I cant wait until Friday," Chelse said.

"oh I can"

"where exactly are we going?"

"to the middle of no where, where there of lots of fields and cliffs and we can do lots of activities like horse riding and walking and walking up hills and crap and its meant to be a treat for working hard" Ray groaned.

"think of it this way, we're staying in a hotel with Josh Parker for an entire week" Simmy teased.

"ooh, this trip sounds like its getting better … oh but my dads going on that trip too, he's one of the teachers going" Ray added. Her dad Randy worked at her school as the PE teacher, and soccer and wrestling coach.

"well that isn't a bad thing, your dad is sexy!" Chelsea said. Simmy nodded in agreement.

"EW!" Ray almost screamed, "no he is not, don't make his ego any bigger, I've been telling him since I was like 6 HE IS NOT!"

"oh he do is" the girls nodded.

"yeah yeah"

Haylie sat on the wall still, she turned when she heard a horse approaching her, she smiled when her mom came over riding Jangles.

"hey, I was worried about you, you've been gone for hours" Mickie said jumping off Jangles and walking over to where her daughter was sitting, joining her.

"I was just thinking, with all of those California kids coming over on Friday for the week …"

"you thought Ray could be with them ?" Mickie nodded.

"well yeah, I know she wont be, but … it just crossed my mind" Haylie said sighing.

"its crossed mine too, I cant see her agreeing to come out here though, she'd probably refuse. This isn't her scene" Mickie told her daughter looking around.

"and I cant believe we have to let those California girls ride Rhapsody, Casanova, Bunny, Strawberry, Blue jeans, Bam-Bam, Malibu, Cola and Jangles! They'll be scarred for life!" Haylie joked. "and everyone else, they should have known better than to agree to let them ride their horses"

Mickie laughed

"come on, its getting late we'd better be getting back" she smiled. Haylie nodded slightly and the two walked to their horses and rode back to the stables. They walked into the house.

That Friday, came too quick for everyone's liking. After school, Haylie got changed into her denim shorts and a baggy black t-shirt and threw her long wavy brown hair into a loose pony tail. She helped her mom sort out the stables for when the girls who wanted to do horse riding arrived. Her mother was also wearing denim shorts, but she wore a white spaghetti strap top with it. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun. Her mother had on her sunglasses, cause it was so bright outside.

Haylie had her friends Lily and Paige with her, both girls were helping too.

At that second, Haylie noticed a load of California looking girls walking over. She groaned.

After the girls had done their riding for the day, they were about to all leave to go to the beach where everyone else was. Mickie was tending to the horses. Her best friends Gemma and Dianne had went over, they were planning on heading to the beach, Mickie already had her bikini on underneath her top, and had taken her t-shirt off due to it being do warm. She wore her brown bikini top and her dark denim shorts. She had also taken her hair down.

Haylie was talking to her friends Lily and Paige, she was ready to go to the beach also, she was going to see if there were any hot Californian boys there, so was wearing her bikini with her long t-shirt over it. She was about to go when one of the girls who were visiting walked over.

"hey" she smiled. "you look really like this girl in our school you know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were twins … oh gotta go!" she said as she was called away.

Haylie stayed silent,

"well that was weird" Lily said.

"Lorraine" Haylie simply said with hate in her voice. She ran over to the nearest horse (which was Bunny) and rode off as fast as she could to the beach. Not long after Mickie and her friends walked out

"hey girls, where's Hails?" she asked.

"some girl came over and said she looked like someone they knew, Haylie said 'Lorraine' and rode off towards to beach" Paige said.

Mickie's eyes widened and she ran to a horse (Strawberry) and rode off after Haylie as fast as she could.

The four women / girls that were left looked at each other and ran to the horses and followed.

When Haylie reached the beach, near enough all eyes turned to her, seeing as she was riding on the beach. She spotted Ray talking to a guy, and the girls who had told her about Ray being here (not intentionally)

"I THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR THIS TOWN RAY!" She yelled over jumping off Bunny before she had been stopped properly. Near enough everyone went silent. Their eyes widened when they saw the identicalness of the two girls. "SHOULDN'T YOU BE SLUTTING IT IN A MALL SOMEWHERE RATHER THAN _SLUMMING_ IT HERE!"

"OH VERY CLEVER HAYLIE! WELL DONE!" Ray yelled. "AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE TOWN! I'D JUST BE SLUMMING IT IF I WAS ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!"

"NO THAT'S ME SLUMMING IT! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT! YOU'RE NOT!"

"SO DO YOU! AND ALL YOU ARE IS A TREE HUGGING HILLBILLY HIPPY!"

"WELL ALL YOU ARE IS A CALIFORNIA GIRL WANNABE! YOU'LL NEVER BE ONE! YOU WEREN'T BORN THERE! THERE'S NOTHING CALIFORNIAN ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE THE SAME AS ME! NO! YOU'RE LESS! I DON'T TRY AND BE SOMETHING I'M NOT!" Haylie spat.

"YOU BITCH YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

"WELL YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME EITHER, BUT YOU STILL SEEM TO THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! YOU NEED YOUR HEAD TESTED BECAUSE WE BOTH COME FROM THE SAME PLACE, WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME PARENTS, WE EVEN LOOK THE SAME SO YOU'RE NOTHING BETTER THAN ME!"

Ray pushed Haylie making her take a few steps back, Haylie instantly stepped strait back forward and pushed Lorraine just as hard.

Some of the teachers to separate the two girls. But that didn't stop them, they began fighting. One had to get Randy.

Mickie and Randy arrived at the same time, and ran over to pull the girls apart. As soon as Haylie saw Randy, she was enraged

"AND YOU HAVE SOME BALLS COMING HERE! WE MOVED HERE TO GET AWAY FROM YOU TWO! BUT NO YOU HAD TO COME HERE!" Haylie yelled.

"YOU HAD TO _BE _HERE! WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE GONE TO A PLACE WHERE YOU DIDN'T EXIST!" Ray yelled back.

Both girls had tears coming out of their eyes from having their family together, in one place at one time. It was something had hadn't happened in 5 years.

Mickie tried her best not to look Randy in the eye, she knew he was looking at her but she couldn't. The last time she saw him, was when she left him.

"YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Ray yelled.

"STUPID WHORE!"

"THAT'S IT!" Mickie yelled making Randy, Lorraine and Haylie all look at her shocked.

She never yelled, not properly, she raised her voice, but didn't yell. Even when her and Randy split, she only raised her voice to a certain point. Now she was simply yelling

"HAYLIE! LORRAINE! YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES UP TO THAT HOUSE NOW, AND I SWEAR IF EITHER OF YOU SO MUCH AS UTTER A WORD TO EACH OTHER SO HELP ME … !" She yelled.

"but …" the two girls started

"NOW!" she yelled pointing to the direction that house was in.

"okay"

The two girls look kind of scared and walked up there quickly.

Mickie finally looked at Randy who had a smirk on his face and his eyebrows were high.

"you too and don't even comment or …"

"I get it, punishment" he smirked before walking in the direction his daughters were walking in.

"oh this should be fun" Mickie said walking off after them trying to ignore everyone's stares.

A/N Second Chapter … what do you think ? Well anyways please review x tar x


	3. All good things come to an end

"**I don't know where to start!" Mickie said walking through the door of her home. "the name calling, the arguing, the hitting, pushing and shoving!" she said. Her daughters sat on the sofa. Opposite sides of the sofa, but still on the sofa together, which was a step. **

"**she shouldn't have thought she was too good for this town!" Haylie argued raising her voice slightly.**

"**are you a mind reader know? You couldn't possibly know she thought that, and never raise your voice to me young lady" Mickie said "and Lorraine, how could you know you're any better than Haylie, or me?" she asked**

"**I never said I was" Ray said looking away. **

"**if I wont take Haylie raising her voice to me do you really think I'll take you giving attitude!?" Mickie snapped. "and you" she turned to Randy who raised an eyebrow. "you knew you were coming here and we were here didn't you ?" she asked. **

"_**no**_**!" he said in a fake sincere and offended tone. **

"**oh, so you came on a trip with the school you happen to work at … but you **_**didn't **_**know where you were going?" she asked with her eyebrows high and her hands on her hips. **

"**well … would that make you less angry ?" he asked.**

**Mickie looked away for a second implying that she was thinking. **

"**it's a possibility that that wouldn't make me as angry …"**

"**I had NO idea !" he said putting his hands up in surrender. **

"**so you let Lorraine go on a trip, and you didn't know where it was ?"**

"**you said you wouldn't be as angry"**

"**I LIED!" she yelled. "YOU KNEW WE WERE HERE, YET YOU STILL CHOSE TO COME, YOU KNEW THEY'D BEAT LUMPS INTO EACH OTHER !" she yelled. **

"**no I didn't ! I knew they'd argue, but I didn't know they'd lay a finger on each other!" he snapped "how the hell could I know that !?"**

"**well why did you come here anyway, this isn't exactly yours or Lorraine's scene, so what did you have to gain from coming here ?" she asked. **

**Randy thought for a moment**

"**I figured it would give the girls the opportunity to work out their issues" he smiled obviously proud of his answer. **

"**that's a good answer, a lie, but a good one" she nodded. **

"**thank you" he smirked. **

"**so why is the real reason you came back here ? Was it to try and rub it in our faces that you seem to think you have the better life ?" she snapped.**

"**no!"**

"**then what was it!?"**

"**I WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he finally let out "IS THAT SO FUCKING WRONG THAT I WANTED TO SEE MY EX WIFE AND DAUGHTER AGAIN AFTER 5 YEARS!?" he yelled.**

"**IT IS WHEN YOU KNOW IT'LL CAUSE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE !" she yelled back.**

"**WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING MY FAMILY BACK TOGETHER!" **

"**uh we're going to go out … somewhere" Haylie said as both of the twins left the house.**

"**IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! YOU MADE SURE OF THAT 5 YEARS AGO!" Mickie yelled before quickly walking off upstairs. Randy went after her **

"**YEAH, SEE EVERY TIME WE HAVE AN ARGUMENT YOU WALK AWAY, IF YOU CAN GIVE IT YOU SHOULD BE PREPARED TO TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled as he stormed into her bed room.**

**Mickie had put some music on, rock music. She always put that on when she was pissed off. She didn't know why, but it helped. It was pretty loud too, but not loud enough that they couldn't hear each other talking.**

"**I WALK AWAY BECAUSE I CANT STAND BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU LONGER THAN A FEW MINUTES!" she yelled back with a venom in her voice that Randy never thought she could use. **

"**DO YOU THINK ITS MUCH BETTER FOR ME!?"**

"**IT MUST BE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME HERE KNOWING WE WERE HERE! You know what!? Forget it! I'm not entirely convinced you came back here because you wanted to see Haylie and me again or that you wanted your family back together, I THINK YOU CAME BACK TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE CRAP!" she yelled. **

"**YEAH THAT'S IT MICKIE! ALWAYS THINKING THE WORST OF ME! ISN'T IT POSSIBLE THAT I CAN BE A GOOD GUY!?" he yelled.**

"**NO BECAUSE GOOD GUYS DON'T BREAK UP THEIR FAMILY FOR A DUMB BLONDE!" she yelled at him. "GOOD GUYS DON'T CHEAT ON THEIR WIVES, GOOD GUYS CAN KEEP THEIR DICK IN THEIR PANTS !" **

"**oh is that why you don't want me here? BECAUSE YOU'RE BITTER!?" he yelled. **

"**I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE BITTER! BUT I'M OVER IT! I'M JUST SAYING!" she yelled back. **

"**JUST ADMIT IT MICKIE! YOU'RE BITTER AND YOU WANT TO BE BACK WITH ME AS MUCH AS I WANT TO BE BACK WITH YOU!" he yelled at her with a small smirk. **

"**AND MAKE YOUR BIG HEAD BIGGER!? NO FUCKING WAY!" she said in a sort of laugh. **

"**come on, five words: I. Want. You. Back. Randy" he urged.**

"**I have five words of my own: Go. Fuck. Yourself. Fuck. Face" she grinned. **

"**JUST ADMIT IT MICKIE! YOU WANT ME BACK!"**

"**SCREW YOU!" she yelled at him. **

"**COME ON THEN!" he yelled back grabbing her ass and pulling her to him**

"**get your hands off of me" she sneered. **

"**make. Me" he smirked **

**The next thing that happened shocked both of them, their lips crashed together at the same time. It was like they were both thinking the same thing. **

"**Randy … I … don't think this is a very good idea" Mickie said between kisses. **

"**stop thinking about the consequences," he replied kissing her again. She did as she was told, and stopped. **

**Randy smirked when he realized she had stopped thinking about anything but this, he could always tell when her mind was elsewhere, her kisses weren't as good. Now, they were amazing. **

"**that's my girl" he said kissing down her cheek to her neck and collar bone. **

**His hands moved down to her thighs and used them to lift her off of the ground, making her wrap her legs around his waist. He backed her up and sat her on the dressing table and stood between her legs.**

"**listen Hayles, I'm sorry for the way I've been and everything" Ray said to her sister. **

"**its okay, and I'm sorry too" Haylie replied.**

"**you're forgiven" Ray laughed. **

"**so what do you thinks happened? Mom and Dad have forgiven and forgotten? Or they've killed each other?" Haylie asked running a hand through her long brown hair.**

"**don't know, either way we win" Ray said looking away.**

**The twins looked at each other with their eyes wide.**

"**you want to go back just to make sure they haven't killed each other?" Haylie asked worried.**

"**yeah" Ray said also worried. **

**The two girls ran back towards the house, not putting anything past their parents. **

**Once they arrived outside the door they walked in **

"**its quiet" Ray said**

"**too quiet" Haylie finished. **

**They then realized the music playing **

"**I … is that Paramore playing?" Ray asked.**

**Both girls walked up the stairs, slightly unnerved. They stopped outside their mothers bedroom door. Haylie knocked. **

"**mom?" she called in. but there was no answer.**

"**she probably cant hear you over the music" Ray suggested. **

"**go in" Haylie said stepping back from the door. **

"**me? Why me?" Ray asked **

"**because you're braver" Haylie replied.**

"**its your house" **

"**good point" Haylie said before walking forward. **

**Ray moved out of the way so she couldn't see what was behind the door.**

**Haylie hesitated slightly, her hand went to the doorknob, and she turned slightly, before flinging the door open.**

"**OH MY GOD!" she yelled before slamming the door shut again and running into her bedroom screaming.**

"**WHAT!? WHAT'S THE MATTER!? THEIR NOT DEAD ARE THEY!?" Ray yelled running after her. **

**Haylie was laid face down on her bed with her head buried in her pillows.**

"**NO WORSE!" she screamed into the pillows. **

**Ray sat next to her and put her hand on her back.**

"**its okay Hayles, what did you see?" she asked comfortingly. Haylie sat up and began heaving and gagging.**

"**Mom. Dad. Against the dresser. Going at it!" she exclaimed burying her face in the pillows again **

"**ew" Ray said pulling a face. **

"**ew!? I'm going to need therapy for the rest of my life and all you say is ew!?" Haylie said still into the pillows.**

"**well you should have knocked then shouldn't you!?" **

**Both girls turned to see their very pissed off parents standing there. **

"**are they dressed?" Haylie asked not daring to look.**

"**do you think I'd be quiet if they weren't" Ray replied. **

"**okay good" Haylie sighed "AND I DID KNOCK! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!" she yelled at her parents. "WE GOT WORRIED! CAME BACK! AND WHAT DID WE FIND!? YOU TWO GOING AT IT!" **

"**actually only you saw that if I had I'd have threw something across the room and demanded something to take the memory away" Ray smiled. **

"**you don't just barge into rooms!" Mickie said glaring.**

"**I didn't barge! I knocked! And I hardly expected to see what I saw! Oh I think I'm going to throw up!" she said heaving.**

"**now you're just being melodramatic" Randy said.**

"**melodramatic!? Imagine walking in on your mom and dad screwing each other against the dresser you use nearly everyday to do your hair in!" Haylie said.**

**Randy pulled a face just thinking about it**

"**EXACTLY!"**

"**Haylie! Stop being so overdramatic! What's wrong with us having sex!?" Mickie snapped. **

"**oh I can answer that, 1) you're both very very old and its gross, 2) your kids were around 3) you've been divorced for 5 years 4) you acted liked you hated each other five minutes before and 5) you're in a relationship with Stacy dad!" Ray said not realizing that her dad hadn't told her mom that. **

"**what?" Mickie asked looking at Randy. "you never said you were with someone! Especially not her" she said growing angry**

"**Mickie," he said not really sure what to say. **

"**wh … wait. So you cheated on me with her, when we were together, and you cheated on her with me, when you and her were together. What's the matter Randy cant make up your mind!?" she snapped "or are you trying to compare us in bed!?" **

"**no it isn't like that I …" he didn't finish as Mickie's hand connected with his cheek. **

"**don't bother" she spat before walking away.**

"**thanks" Randy said glaring at his daughter.**

"**hey don't go blaming me! You're the one who cant keep his dick in his pants!" Ray snapped "just chose one dad, stop going from one to the other. Just chose! Then again I don't really think there is a choice anymore, I wouldn't blame mom if she never even looks at you again!" she added before walking out of the room after her mother. **

"**how could you do this again dad?" Haylie asked. "she loves you, you know. No matter what she says she still does. She gets lonely, I can tell." she added "I think she wanted to see you again, be back with you. But you've broken her heart again and I don't think she'll agree to getting back with you anymore" **

"**Haylie listen …" Randy said sitting on the end of the bed.**

"**do you love her?" **

"**what?" **

"**do you still love her?" Haylie asked.**

"**yes" he replied. **

"**then start acting like it or you might as well forget about her" she replied. **

"**mom" Ray said walking into the kitchen.**

**Mickie turned around and furiously wiped her tears. **

"**hey" she smiled at her daughter.**

"**mom, as much as I love him, dad is an asshole" Ray simply said making Mickie laugh. "but he needs you" she said. **

"**yeah but sweetie, you know this as well as I do, what your dad wants, and what your dad needs, are **_**entirely **_**different"**

"**but he wants you too" Ray said.**

"**look Lorraine, I appreciate you're trying to get your parents back together, but it'll never happen, I'm sorry" Mickie shook her head.**

**"why cant we just be a family again?" Ray asked.**

**"i'm sorry sweetheart"**

**"why is it all good things come to an end?" Lorriane asked before leaving the room.**

**Okay, i've had a really hard time writing this chapter, all my ideas just seemed wrong, until I settled on this, to be honest, I dont really like it, but I tried.**

**xx TessiieBOoo xx**

**P.S. I CANT BELIEVE SHAWN MICHAELS HAS RETIRED! waaaahhhh!!! no more HBK. doesn't bare thinking about :( :O no more DX ... oh no this is not acceptable!!!!**


	4. Suprises and challenges

**Okay, my laptop doesn't seem to agree with me lately ... it keeps deleteing this chapter, maybe thats a sign telling me it isnt very good ... hmm, you decide :)**

**About a month later, Randy and Lorraine had gone back to Malibu. The twins got each others emails, phone numbers, addresses everything so they could keep in touch. Mickie and Randy never really spoke since what happened, happened. **

**Ray sat on the beach with her friends Simmy, Chelsea and her boyfriend Josh with his friends Kyle and Ryan.**

"**you know, you never explained to us what happened last month on that field trip" Jake commented. Ray looked up. She didn't really like talking about it, but figured she owed them an explanation. **

"**well … that girl, the one who I had a fight with on the beach"**

"**yeah the one who looked like she could be your twin sister?" Simmy nodded.**

"**she is my twin sister, Haylie" Ray told them "and that brunette woman that came afterwards and made us go up to the house, that was my mom, Mickie"**

**Kyle and Ryan burst out laughing and looked at Jake who held his head in his hands. **

"**what?" Ray asked. **

"**what was your comment about her Jakey? Oh yeah 'damn she's hot' huh?" Ryan laughed.**

"**well you two thought so too, and I didn't know she was Ray's mom did I?" **

"**don't even go there," Ray shook her head "I've had enough grossness about my parents for my life thanks" **

"**what you mean?" Chelsea asked. **

"**well my parents started arguing, so me and Hayles left. Then we went back to make sure they hadn't killed each other, and Haylie walked in on them going at it and ran away screaming" Lorraine laughed. "then my parents came in and was all like what's wrong with it? And I explained how they were too old"**

"**how old are they?"**

"**well my dads 29 and my moms 28" Ray explained.**

"**and **_**how **_**are they too old?" Kyle asked confused **

"**because their my parents. Anyway my mom and dad haven't spoke since and I doubt they ever will" she shrugged. "because my dads a jackass … oh" Ray said as her cell phone rang "ooh its Haylie," she grinned and put it on speaker. **

"**heey" Ray said holding onto the 'e' for a little longer. "you're on speaker phone to me and my friends" **

"_**hi, erm … Ray you might want to take me off speaker for what I need to tell you**_**" **

"**ah its okay, I'd just tell my friends anyway so may as well skip a step" Ray laughed, "what's up?" **

"_**okay here goes, well for the last few days I've been confused because its usually that time of the month for mom around now and she should be all emotional like normal, well she isn't, but I passed it off as a good mood, then I was brushing my teeth earlier, and my eyes stumbled to something in the trash can, a pregnancy test that said positive and seeing as mom is the only other person in this house apart from me and is the only one who's had sex, I think …**_**"**

"**oh. My. God!" Ray exclaimed taking the phone of speaker and putting it to her ear "I thought you said mom isn't dating anyone" she added confused. **

"_**don't act blonde Ray, we both know who she's been with recently, remember?" **_**Haylie said**_**.**_

"**OH. MY. GOD! DAD!" Ray exclaimed even louder. "does mom know you know?" **

"_**I do now!" **_**Mickie said down the phone "**_**I heard Haylie talking on the phone. Lorraine if you tell your dad I swear to god …"**_

"**mom, he's a right to know, I'm telling him no matter what you say" Ray said.**

"_**okay, but ease into it**_**" Mickie agreed. "**_**Haylie has to go now seeing as she's being grounded for a week for having a big mouth, bye Ray"**_

"**by mom" Ray laughed before hanging up.**

**She turned to her friends, completely forgetting they had heard the convocation**

"**please don't tell anyone about this" she begged. They all nodded "now I have a dad to tell" she said getting up and walking to her house.**

**She walked in the house and saw her dad watching TV. **

"**erm … daddy" she smiled walking over. **

"**yeah" Randy asked. **

"**you know what happened between you and mom a few weeks back?" she added. **

**She didn't have to worry about Stacy hearing, she'd already **_**'accidentally' **_**let slip what happened between her parents and Stacy and her dad split up.**

"**yes, I remember" Randy replied.**

"**I have an extremely important question to ask you"**

"**go on" he nodded.**

"**did me and Haylie interrupt you **_**before **_**you … uh … you know" she said.**

**Randy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. **

"**I'm not answering that" he simply shook his head.**

"**its important!" she insisted.**

"**why?"**

"**because it is, now dish dude!"**

"**no, you didn't, you came in during the second time" he rolled his eyes.**

"**ew …"**

"**well you wanted to know" he told her.**

"**I know"**

"**and **_**why **_**did you want to know?"**

"**because I've just got a call from Haylie and … well … erm … uh … you see …"**

"**spit it out" Randy laughed.**

"**because you and mom … see …" Ray sighed "forget this, I cant **_**'ease into it'**_** … well you know mom?"**

"**yes"**

"**she's … oh for heavens sake … she's pregnant" Ray finally spat out. **

**Randy didn't say a word, he was silent **

"**wh … wh … no" he shook his head.**

"**did you use a condom?"**

"**well no but …"**

"**exactly! You got her up the duff, congratulations dad, you have a baby on the way" **

**Randy's face turned from shock to anger, he got up and walking tot the phone. **

"**what are you doing?"**

"**getting plane tickets, we're flying over there tonight" he simply replied.**

**Later that night, Mickie sat in the living room, contemplating whether or not she should call Randy. She started at the phone, picking it up a few times only to put it back down. She finally decided and picked the phone up, but before she could even dial the number her door bell rang. **

**She answered it and Randy walked in.**

"**is it true?" he demanded.**

"**Randy I …"**

"**is. It. True!?" he asked more seriously. Lorraine walked in behind her dad and saw Haylie on the top of the stairs calling her up she went up so her parents were alone. **

"**yeah" she said quietly.**

"**and you didn't think I deserved to know that you were pregnant from your mouth rather than my daughters?" he asked angrily. **

"**I only found out the other day, I didn't know she knew until I hear Haylie on the phone to her, she said she was going to tell you"**

"**why didn't you stop her!? Why didn't you call yourself and tell me!?"**

"**because I didn't want to hear the disappointment in your voice" she said quietly. "like I can now" **

"**what do you mean? I'm not disappointed"**

"**yes you are, you wish it was with Stacy" she said quietly.**

"**listen here you dopey bitch, I love you, not her, **_**you.**_** I'm not with Stacy anymore," he said cupping her face with his hands.**

"**why not?"**

"**well the official reason is because Ray opened her mouth about what happened, but I was going to leave her anyway" he said looking away slightly. **

"**so you aren't mad at me?" she asked.**

"**not about being pregnant, no, I'm mad you didn't tell me yourself" he explained. She looked at the floor. "come here" he said pulling her to him and holding her close.**

"**you came all the way here for this?" she asked with a laugh.**

"**it was worth it" he smiled kissing her forehead. **

"**Randy, don't you think we're too old for another kid?"**

"**Mickie, neither of us are even 30 yet, having the twins young has made you feel older than what you are" he chuckled. **

"**I still feel too old" she grumbled. "and what if …"**

"**Mickie, what have I said about thinking? Stop" he smiled. **

"**but I cant help it I …"**

**He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers gently.**

"**YAY!" they broke apart to see the twins at the top of the stairs. "we're going to be a family again" they both sang while doing some seriously 80s dance moves. **

"**were you two eavesdropping?" Randy asked. **

"**well, no but you know this house, it has very thin walls" Haylie nodded. **

"**no it doesn't Haylie, it has very thick walls, you were eavesdropping" Mickie replied.**

"**okay yeah, but you're our parents, we want to make sure you're together, and you stay together" Ray grinned. **

"**whoa whoa whoa, this doesn't mean we're back together" Mickie said as her and Randy shook their heads,**

"**but …"**

"**no, you've done enough interfering" Randy said. **

"**it'll be a long time, if ever me and your father are back together" Mickie told them putting her hands on her hips.**

"**how do you know? You cant see the future" Haylie said putting her hands on her hips.**

"**I just know, and I don't see us being together ever happening"**

**The twins huffed and walked to Haylie's room. **

"**they are so difficult!" Ray said as they both sat down on Haylie's bed. **

"**I know!" Haylie replied "so what do you want to do?" she asked bored. **

"**don't know, hey we could give each other makeovers" Ray suggested.**

"**yeah, and sort out clothes and everything" Haylie smiled. "I'll ask mom if we can use some of her clothes and makeup too, she has some nice stuff" Haylie said leaving the room. **

**About a minute later she reappeared **

"**mom said yes, come on" she said walking into her mothers room. **

**They went through their moms clothes and makeup,**

"**this will look cute on you" Haylie said holding up a pink paisley summer dress, she was already wearing her mothers short grey off the shoulder dress.**

**Ray went into the bathroom and put it on, it came up to her middle thigh.**

"**hey I like this, who knew mom had such great fashion sense?" she laughed. **

"**moms pretty cool" Haylie replied before going back into her moms closet and searching "ooh, cute shoes" she said pulling out a pair of multicolored stilettos "they'd do with your dress"**

"**kinda 80s but I like them" Ray said putting them on. "these will go with yours" she added picking up a pair of black strappy heels.**

"**ooh, nice" Haylie said putting them on. "make up time" she laughed. "then we'll go down stairs and show mom" she laughed. **

**Meanwhile, downstairs, Randy and Mickie were in the kitchen. Mickie was making coffee. **

"**I cant believe you came all the way here to back a go at me" she laughed. **

"**you're one to talk, you'd have flew to where I lived just to give me a smack around the face" he replied. **

"**yeah well that's worth it" she laughed. **

"**so … was I the only one dating someone when …"**

"**yes you were, I dumped my boyfriend just before that" she replied. **

"**why?" he asked. **

"**that's none of your business" she replied. **

"**you're right sorry" he nodded. **

**She sighed. **

"**its sort of embarrassing" she explained.**

"**I wont laugh" he said using his finger to draw a cross over his heart. **

"**well, he kept trying to get me to buy a sexy nurses costume or something or a teacher one, but I wouldn't"**

"**haven't you already got one?" he asked.**

**She looked at him with her eyebrows arched. **

"**I seem to remember a tiny strapless little white dress with a little red on it and it had a collar didn't it?" he smirked. Her eyes rolled slightly.**

"**yes I've got that but I've gone up a dress size since then Randy" she smiled. "I don't want to parade around wearing that with these hips!" she said putting her hands on her hips to emphasize. **

"**why not? I like my women curvy"**

"**well we're not talking about you, we're taking about him. And curvy my ass, Stacy isn't curvy" she told him.**

"**well if they aren't curvy then they have to be tall, and Stacy's tall"**

"**and leggy" Mickie commented**

"**well yes she's got nice legs but she hasn't got a chest" he smirking making Mickie burst out laughing. **

"**you're horrible" she told him**

"**no I'm not I'm amazing" he grinned. **

"**amazing my ass …" she said laughing. **

**He smirked before grabbing her and turning her around so she had her back to him. **

"**hmmm … bordering on amazing" he nodded with a smirk. She turned around **

"**shut up" she laughed. **

"**Mickie, be realistic, have you ever known me shut up?" he asked. **

"**no" she said nodding in agreement slightly. **

**There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds, until Mickie broke it.**

"**so wait a second, you came rushing here to yell at me … did you even pack a bag or sort out a place to stay?"**

"**erm … Ray did the first one for me, I was too pissed"**

"**and the place to stay?" **

"**no" he said looking away. **

"**well I guess I could put up with you," she smiled.**

"**how? You only have to bedrooms, I'll go to the hotel …"**

"**I think we're adult enough to share a bed Randy" she smiled.**

"**you sure?"**

"**I wouldn't be suggesting it if I wasn't" **

"**HA! Like you two are going to be able to keep your hands off each other if you're sleeping in the same bed!" Haylie laughed as her and Ray entered the room.**

"**of course we can, we're both adults" Mickie replied. **

"**yeah yeah yeah" Ray nodded with a smile. **

**I don't really like this chapter, i think it waffles on a little. i'll do better next time, promise x**

**BTW, please dont just read it, review it too, i dont want to whinge but i'd like to see more reviews please x and please remember, constructive critisism is always welcome. **

**thanks bye x**


End file.
